Bleach Fiction: 12 Days of Christmas Bleach Style
by TheaBlackthorn
Summary: Stolen drabble prompts from the Kakashi/Iruka LJ Drabbles Challenge for my nefarious purposes.  Various bleach pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Snowflakes (06/12/2010):

Kira awoke to the brush of cool snow on his cheek. His eyes cracked open and he looked up at the ceiling of his room in confusion, seeing no clouds overhead as he'd been expecting.

The little flakes fell gently from thin air and he couldn't help but be amazed by the sight as they drifted in gentle whirl's to settle on skin, hair and bedding.

He smiled softly before looking down at the bundle of blanket's beside him, reaching out to gently brush his fingers through silky white strands and then through slightly coarser brown spikes, sighing contentedly.

He gently stroked his fingers across Shuuhei's cheek, watching as dark piercing brown eyes opened slowly and looked at him from under heavy lids. Kira didn't say anything, but pointed upwards, seeing Shuuhei's brow arch before he took in the sight of snowflakes falling from open air.

They exchanged a knowing glance and curled more tightly around their still sleeping partner. Toshiro was so deep in slumber he hadn't realised just how much he'd relaxed. They knew he wouldn't like it if they didn't wake him, so as Shuuhei wrapped strong limb's around the softly snoring Captain, Kira stroked a downy soft cheek as he placed a kiss to parted lips.

"Toshiro, wake up. It's snowing again."


	2. Chapter 2

Christmas Tree (07/12/2010):

Ukitake smiled softly as he watched Lillynette and Yachiru bounce around the Christmas tree he'd procured in honour of the living world tradition.

He chuckled as the two young ladies pranced around, dressed in thick pyjamas waiting whilst Starrk and Kyouraku carefully settled the boxes of decorations on the floor away from scampering feet.

When the two men looked over at him he smiled softly, winning an easy smile from his lover of many years and a smaller curl of lip from Starrk.

When both men came to lean on either side of the doorway to watch as the two, sugar fuelled children decorated their Christmas tree, he slipped his hands free of his robes and curled them into his lover's.


	3. Chapter 3

Wrapping Paper (13/12/2010):

Ishida sighed audibly, earning a dark glare from his lover.

"Quit with that, it's not my fault that I can't do this!"

Ishida quirked an eyebrow at that statement, gaze flitting around the room before coming back to settle on Ichigo, watching with controlled amusement as he tried once again to hold all the folds down on the wrapping paper and try to stick it – all at the same time.

Ishida chuckled as the paper sprung free of Ichigo's fingers and he took pity on the other man. He leant forward, body hanging over the gifts littered around Ichigo and coming to rest his fingers on the edges of the paper.

"Is it so hard to ask for help?"

Ishida watched as tanned cheeks gained a dark flush.

"No."

His brow furrowed as he watched Ichigo continue his attempts to wrap in vain. "Then why is it that you can't manage to do it then?"

"Because I didn't want you to see how bad I am at this."

"Oh..." Ishida leant forward, fingers slipping free of the paper, garnering a growl of frustration from Ichigo which swiftly turned into a soft moan when their lips connected.

A soft sigh as lips parted.

"Idiot."


	4. Chapter 4

Hiding Presents (– Byakuya/Renji)

"What are you doing Renji?"

Renji started at the feel of Byakuya's reiatsu swelling behind him, curious tendril's stroking his skin and he spun, hands shifting to hide what he held behind his back. He fumbled for a moment, eyes a little wider than normal, mouth parted as he thought before denying everything, "Nothing Taicho."

"Why is it that I do not believe you?"

Renji frowned at Byakuya's unchanging visage; he could feel the slight disapproval edging his normally calm reiatsu. He sighed reluctantly, hands coming around the front of his body, a small box cradled in one big palm. The tiny parcel was carefully wrapped in bright red paper, the bow tied tightly around it a rich mossy green.

"I was trying to find somewhere to put this, Taicho."

Renji's gaze lifted to his Captain's steely grey, seeing the slight crinkle at the edges of those piercing eyes.

"Explain."


	5. Chapter 5

Gifts (14/12/2010 – Byakuya/Renji)

Renji's fingers curled up protectively around the gift, acting a little like a cage as he spoke softly, "It's a gift Taicho. It's almost Midwinter and Christmas is just after and I wanted... needed to hide this somewhere."

Renji watched as Byakuya stepped closer, eyes never wavering from his own and as he stepped almost flush against him, his arm the only thing between them he could see the slight downward curl of his Captain's lip.

"And whom is this present for?"

Renji stood for a moment, a little surprised before his lips curled upwards into a feral grin.

"Jealous, Taicho?"

Byakuya's eyebrow arched as he replied, "No."

Renji leant in, hot breath mingling with his lover's. "It's for you."

Renji sealed his lips over Byakuya's in a hot press of lips and then withdrew slowly, eyes flicking open again to see slightly widened grey eyes a soft sound escaping Byakuya made Renji's grin slip into something softer.

He took his lover's hand in his own and settled the present on his pale palm.

"Guess this is Merry Christmas, Byakuya."

"Arigato, Renji."


	6. Chapter 6

Ice Skating (16/12/2010):

Shuuhei watched from where he stood next to Kira, one hand clasping the blonds as they had walked around the woods, taking some time away from their divisions whilst on their lunch break.

They hadn't been able to find and capture Hitsugaya to join them for the walk through the snow laden trees, the crunch of snow under foot.

Now they knew why.

The Captain whirled and spun gracefully across the crystalline ice covering one of the many ponds in the woods surrounding Sereitei. The smaller man slid across the frozen surface, executing jumps and air bound turns with the ease of long practice.

Shuuhei and Kira both watched in awe as their lover danced on the ice, neither having ever realised that Toushiro could ice skate so beautifully and knowing that they'd never get him to admit it.


	7. Chapter 7

Mistletoe (19/12/2010 - Kira/Hisagi/Hitsugaya):

Toshiro watched with a brow arched in questions as his two lovers slowly snuck closer. He wasn't certain what the pair where playing at and he really wasn't certain he wanted to. And yet their direction seemed to imply that they were coming his way.

He sighed quietly, back to the wall, arms folded across his chest watching the party from the edge of the room.

They'd attempted to cajole him into dancing, eating, socialising and he had refused adamantly – his two lovers and Matsumoto managed to do enough drinking and chattering for anyone. He had been content to stand and watch from the side-lines.

A few of his fellow Captains had stopped to chat briefly, most notably Ukitake.

Then Momo and Rangiku had tried to encourage him to have a drink. Which he'd pointedly refused – eyeing the pair with some degree of distaste at the smell of sake that the pair was exuding.

But now Kira and Hisagi were clearly up to something though he wasn't sure what.

When they drew up in front of them he scowled and murmured, "What?"

He watched as they exchanged a look, smiles splitting into grins as they stepped sideways and bracketed him on both sides. He looked sharply between them before finding himself immobilised between the two men. Slightly chapped lips pressed to both his cheeks.

His eyes widened in shock, mouth dropping open as heat stole into his cheeks. He could hear people chuckling quietly from around the room. He got himself under control cursing softly as those slightly chapped lips withdrew, the two males curling themselves around him, effectively pinning him and whispering softly in his burning ears, "Mistletoe, Taicho."

Toushiro looked up at those words, seeing the offensive green plant with milky white berry's above his head. He knew it hadn't been there before .

A growl built up and he let it free, "Matsumoto!"


	8. Chapter 8

Day 8 - Red (19/12/2010 – Ishida/Ichigo):

Ichigo stood in the doorway of Ishida's apartment completely slack jawed.

He come over to see his lover of just over a year to wish him a Merry Christmas and invite him over for his families Christmas meal, as he had done the previous year.

He had unlocked the door to the small two-bed apartment with a key Ishida had given him a few months prior on the excuse that if anything happened and the normally destructive red-head wanted to get in he could do so with damaging his front door.

Ichigo had snorted at that, pining Ishida beneath him and saying exactly, "You just want me to walk in on you naked or something."

Ichigo had enjoyed the flush on Ishida's cheeks and his lack of ability to speak.

Apparently, today was payback.

Ichigo had unlocked the door, stepped into the apartment and closed the door behind him before looking into the first room, the living room and seeing a naked Uryuu sprawled out on the couch.


	9. Chapter 9

Day 9 - Whipping Cream (19/12/2010 – Ishida/Ichigo):

Ishida had sprawled himself purposefully across the couch in his living room about thirty minutes ago. He'd been waiting a little nervously for Ichigo to arrive. He wasn't certain how his lover would receive his surprise but after the comment Ichigo had made a little over a month ago he couldn't get the idea out of his head.

It had plagued his thoughts and had decided that he would try this.

It was something fun they could do together after all, though it was the first time he had wanted to introduce anything new to their sex lives.

He looked over at the gaping idiot standing just inside his doorway and knew he'd made the right choice.

He lay back more comfortably, ensuring he displayed himself just so and watched as Ichigo's cheeks heated, licking his lips as though they were parched.

Ishida lifted his hand and crooked his finger in a come hither motion, purring softly as his previously nervous energy shifted into something hot and hungry.

"Come here."

Ishida watched as Ichigo's Adam's apple bobbed and he silently came closer, nodding subconsciously to Ishida's command.

Ishida rose up slowly to meet his lover, hands running up over the seam of Ichigo's jacket teasingly. He was rewarded with a slight shiver from the unusually quiet man.

He cocked his head to the side, assessing quietly, "Ichigo?"

Ishida saw Ichigo's eyes grow heavy and watched in anticipation as the red head spoke softly, a blush mantling his cheeks. "Uryuu."

He let out a breath he hadn't released he'd been holding, his body shivering in response to the deepening of Ichigo's voice.

Ishida leant up then, making up the small difference in height, eyes never leaving Ichigo's as he murmured against parted lips, "I have whipped cream."

Ichigo shuddered against him and Ishida shivered as he was pressed firmly against Ichigo's coat, the material cold to the touch.

"Hell yeah."


	10. Chapter 10

Day 10 - Sledding (Ukitake/Kyoraku/Starrk):

Starrk watched with mild amusement as Lilynette went whizzing past him on some brightly coloured piece of what the Quincy boy had called plastic.

When she was closely followed by Yachiru and then Ukitake, the wind whipping through his pale hair as he flew past his lips tilted into a small smile.

He felt the approach of someone and the smile disappeared, warm arms and a familiar reiatsu surrounded him, cosseted his apprehension until it faded back into a steady hum.

"Didn'tcha want to play in the snow love?"

Starrk leant back almost imperceptibly into Kyoraku's hold, letting his back brush his chest, the cloth of his uniform and the coarse curls bared at the V of his Gi. He knew Shunsui wouldn't bring up his reaction, it wasn't really his style – Starrk knew that the sake loving man would listen if he wished to speak.

It was his way after all.

Jyuushiro was the one more inclined to encourage his voice and in some cases it helped, in others…

In this case he was happy to not be pushed, encouraged or enticed into answering. It had taken him a lot to get past the idea that the whiteness that seemed to create such enjoyment amongst the people of Sereitei wasn't the cold, rolling sands of Hueco Mundo.

He was here under a degree of duress, and having Kyoraku at his back reassured him.

He felt cool fingers slip under his shirt, calloused palms rubbing lazy circles across his toned stomach as a sharp chin rested on his shoulder.

"It's alright to watch, to try and to just be here. I have to say I rather enjoy the children's antics – that includes Jyuu's."

Starrk chuckled softly at this last, knowing only too well that his lover was offering his own comfort, in his quirky way.

"He seems to be enjoying it as much as the girl's."

He felt Shunsui's head shift in a nod, the light brush of stubble against his own tickling slightly.

"He does and he is a joy to watch, ne?"

Starrk watched as the three went sailing past again, kicking up furrow's of snow in their wake.

"Yes."


	11. Chapter 11

Day 11 – Candy Cane (Renji/Byakuya):

Renji watched Byakuya's dark grey eyes dilate slowly as his own lips tightened as he pushed the red and white striped piece of candy back and forth between them. The sticky, minty treat something Ichigo had given him in a box of Christmas paraphernalia.

The fact that his Captain's eyes we're now riveted to the slick candy cane amused him to no end. He had explained to Byakuya that he wouldn't like the candy because it was sickly sweet and the other man had arched that elegantly curved brow, not responding before turning away to settle himself at his desk.

Apparently when Renji had started to eat the candy his Captain's interest had shifted back from his paper work making Renji smile inwardly as he rolled his tongue across the striped surface lazily. He never looked up at the Captain, but he could feel those steely eyes on him, the brush of reiatsu as Byakuya's lust flared to life.

As soon as Renji lifted his gaze he knew the other man would be on him.

He lifted his gaze.


	12. Chapter 12

Day 12 – Family (Ukitake/Kyoraku/Starrk):

Shunsui looked on with an affectionate smile curling his lips as Lilynette was lifted by Starrk to place the angel at the apex of their heavily laden Christmas tree. When he deposited her back on the ground she spun and flung slender arms around the brunet and squeezed him tightly, earning a huff of quickly expelled air from the other man.

He felt Jyuushiro stir beside him, his head safely cradled in the crook of his neck, his body pressed flush along his side as though searching for warmth.

The soft sigh caught Staark's attention and he moved slowly forward, Lilynette tiptoeing beside him.

Dark eyes lifted and stared into Shunsui's and he gave Starrk a tender smile and watched as the brunet settled in on Jyuushiro's other side. His hand was moved and soft wave's settled beneath it as Starrk pressed himself closer, his head resting on Jyuushiro's shoulder.

Shunsui curled his fingers and gently stroked the chocolate coloured strands and listened quietly as two sets of deep even breath's filled the room.

All the while he and Lilynette had watched quietly as his lover's settled and slept.

"He needed this."

Shunsui looked up into a lone uncovered eye, seeing the solemnity in Lilynette's gaze as she watched her other half.

He looked at her and saw not a child but a small warrior, fighting for someone she loved very much.

He murmured quietly so as not to rouse the sleeping men, "So do you."

She smiled a soft, childlike grin, her moment of serious contemplation gone in a flash. He opened an arm to her then and she smiled, crawling into his lap and snuggling close, her finger's pressing into Jyuushiro's silky white hair.

"Good night, papa."

Shunsui smiled at the spritely child's words, realising that the one thing he thought he would never be – was now what he was – a Father.

"Good night, Lilynette."

Shunsui fell asleep with a tender smile on his lips and his family curled around him.


End file.
